


The Whole Pie

by Brynhildr



Series: 40 Days Of Middle Earth [12]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 22:13:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13844088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brynhildr/pseuds/Brynhildr
Summary: Idea: Legolas in the shire watching a child eat copious amounts of food.





	The Whole Pie

Legolas sat uncomfortably on the small chair by the table, his legs stretched out at odd angles to fit around the table legs. He held a half empty cup of tea and looked on with wide eyes as the little hobbit sitting across from him ate his third (THIRD!) slice of pie. The small child looked up at him with big blue eyes and gestured to the remaining two slices of pie.

"Are you sure you don't want any more pie, mister elf?" The child, Frodo was his name, asked as he reached for another slice.

"Why don't we save that for your Uncle Bilbo?" Legolas asked, looking around for the adult hobbit, who seemed to have disappeared with the Grey Wizard deep into the house. Frodo shook his head and pointed to another pie sitting on a cooling rack by the stove.

"That one is for Uncle Bilbo," the hobbit said, and returned to eating his pie. "Could you tell me a story about the magic forest you live in? with the giant spiders? Uncle tells many stories about his adventure."

"Oh, yes. There are large spiders in the southern parts of the forest. They are larger than any dwarf or hobbit and many are bigger than a man or elf. They have very sharp pinchers, but it's the stinger you need to watch out for the most."

Legolas talked and talked about different spider nests he had destroyed over the years. It wasn't until it started getting darker outside that he realized the little hobbit had fallen asleep.

"Thank you for entertaining him," Bilbo said quietly as he entered the kitchen with Gandalf.  "I know you have much better things to so than watch after children."

Legolas just shook his head.

"Children are precious. It was a joy to look after him. I was just worried that he would become sick after eating so much pie. I've never seen anyone so small eat so much." Bilbo looked at the table and counters and frowned.

"But he only ate one pie. That isn't too much. I've seen him eat two whole ones after a long day of playing outside." Bilbo said to alleviate the elf's worry. Legolas just looked at the hobbit in horror.

"How does he not burst!" he exclaimed incredulously. "He's so small."

"Hobbits don't burst from too much food," Frodo said sleepily. "Only split their pants."

Bilbo and Gandalf laughed at the joke, but Legolas just sat there confused. Why he ever agree to accompany Gandalf to the Shire he never will know. But he knew he would never forget this cute little hobbit that charmed him with his big eyes and bright smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm halfway asleep... Don't hate me for spelling errors


End file.
